Ignorance is Bliss
by Mortuis1
Summary: Ben and Marie share a quiet moment at home, intrigued by the denials of their twin toddlers, Michelle and Benjamin, Jr. Marie shares with Ben a critical lesson on managing children and maintaining sanity at the same time. A/U, adapted from a real life scene of the author, author's daughter, and grandson, a number of years ago.


**Ignorance is Bliss**

Ben and Marie Cartwright share a rare hour of peace and quiet, sitting in their Great Room before supper. Hop Sing was cooking, the older boys doing their chores or homework, and at the moment the Twins nowhere to be found.

Ben in his red chair is reading a book. Marie in her blue chair alters some clothing for the Twins.

Suddenly, a minor stampede erupts from the Twins' room upstairs as the two three-year old toddlers, Michelle and Benjamin, Jr., thunder down the hall towards the stairs.

Ben's stentorian bellow carried perfectly clearly, "CHILDREN, NO running in this house! That's your only warning!"

The stampede instantly settled to heavy but sedate footsteps, as the children came down the stairs, each holding an opposite banister since the steps were high to their short little legs.

"Sowwy, Papa..." they echoed as they descended. Then, "We din' doit!" they said, innocently, as they passed through the room to head out the Kitchen.

Marie just smiled and shook her head as she continued her sewing, watching Ben's brow furrow as he put down his book and considered inquiring further. He looked at his wife quizzically.

"Don't..." she said smiling quietly, not even looking up at him, but just continuing with her work.

He decided to trust her judgment, and went back to his reading. A few moments later, he thought of something having to do with the ranch records, put his book down, and walked over to his desk to check a piece of paper to the side of his blotter.

The Twins had crept back into the Kitchen from outside, and were discretely peeking around the Dining Room doorway to see if Papa was still in his chair. Noting his absence, they thought the coast clear as they lined up at the Kitchen entrance to the Dining Room for a race up the stairs to their room again.

"Ready... steady... GO!" Junior whispered, as the two of them burst through the Dining Room and got halfway across the Great Room carpet before being spotted.

"FREEZE!" Ben barked, as they stopped as if stunned in place. Junior's head dropped in the universal gesture of... "Busted!" Both Twins groaned, knowing what to do next.

"What did I just say?" Ben asked, quietly... sitting down at his desk chair.

"Yes, Papa. We sowwy..." Michelle spoke for them. They both sighed as they walked to him watching him turn his chair towards them. Without a word, they lined up on his right and bent over leaning against his lap. Each took a sharp swat to their britches, winced with a little audible "Ow!", then rubbed for just a moment before reaching up to him for their comforting hugs and his kisses on top of their heads.

They then WALKED to the stairs, and climbed up like a little lady and gentleman, until at the top they repeated, "But we din' DO it!" and pressed on to their room.

Ben, errand finished, returned to his seat and tried to engage his book again. Still, a disturbing sense of foreboding interfered with his peace of mind. He started to rise, to follow them and investigate...

Marie, knowing him o so well, volunteered... "Don't, dear. Just let it go..."

Against his misgivings, he followed her counsel, and returned to his reading.

One more time, the Twins came out of their rooms, walked down the stairs, crossed the floor saying, "We din' DO it..." as they exited through the Kitchen.

Marie giggled this time, knowing such antics were guaranteed to drive her husband insane.

"I have had ENOUGH of this!" Ben muttered, as he slammed his book quietly down against the arm of his chair, prepared to rise and figure out what was going on.

Before he could regain his feet, however, the Twins were walking BACK through the room, headed again for the stairs - this time at a perfectly acceptable sedate pace.

They tried to say nothing this time.

Ben could no longer contain himself, as finally he asked, in his calmest tones... "Children? Precisely WHAT have you NOT done?"

The two of them stopped and stood before him wearing their most innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-their-mouth, angelic expressions as they said, in unison, "Nuffin' Papa," heading again for the stairs.

Ben drew breath, prepared for a discussion, until looking at his wife he saw her index finger tick-tock gesturing "No..." then rising to her lips to indicate he should just be quiet. These were gentle "signal gestures", not "commands" by any means... and he had no qualms about yielding to her recommendations.

He WAS, however, consumed with confused curiosity. With the Twins beyond hearing, safe in their room, Ben spoke. "Darling?"

"Yes, dear," she nodded. "You wonder why I resist investigating this clearly fascinating mystery?"

"I do..." he laughed.

"I've learned something through painful experience. Let me ask you... Have you heard anything heavy crash to the floor in the past half hour?"

"No..."

"Have you heard anything breakable shatter, like glass, or china?"

"No..."

"Have you heard any of the children screaming out, either in pain or rage?"

"No..."

"Have you heard any of our animals do so?"

"No..."

"And last but not least, have you smelled unexplained smoke, or seen it arise anywhere?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then, my darling husband, I recommend you sit quietly and read your book. The odds are that whatever they've 'not done', will be cleaned up, put away, or disposed of before you ever know it happened. Investigate now, and you may well have to deal with an unpleasant situation. Be patient, and you could be spared entirely.

"I have learned, at times, 'Ignorance, is bliss...' The Twins have taught me this. I share the lesson with you. Now, do as you will..."

After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Ben nodded to settle back in his chair and continue reading his good book.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


End file.
